


The Remembrance Gone Apathetic

by gaydorkouswriter



Series: It's One Step Ahead Of You [3]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Losing your love one, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sidestep, POV - Julia Ortega, POV Second Person, Sidestep is Gone, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/gaydorkouswriter
Summary: But you’re standing now, your ribs is nearly broken. But you had left of your power. You had no choice. No choice to do anything but to revel in the truth. The harsh truth.





	The Remembrance Gone Apathetic

**Author's Note:**

> it's something from a friend (you know who you are~) inspired me to write this, i wrote a short one but refined it into a long one~!
> 
> enjoy! :D

You hear a grunt. Loud and-- it sound like Harbinger’s voice cracked-- no. The voice sound so familiar. 

You open your eyes, getting yourself up on your arms, you’re still prone and you managed to get your head up. Looking up. 

You see Steel drop his knees on the floor, and you see that piece on his hand.

A piece of the helmet belonging to Harbinger.

The thief you and your team had been tracking down-- more than a year you would like to admit. You watches Steel staring at Harbinger and you move your head slowly to the person he is facing.

Your eyes widen slowly as the helmet was half smashed, thanks to Steel’s punch. But you don’t focus on it, you focus on the half of it. The face. The--

You stare at the familiar brown curls, falling over their shoulders. The face is half-bruised, but the familiar shape of the roundish and sharp that meshed together. The way they look at you, at Steel. 

The way your heart clenches. 

"Anita?" You mumbled to yourself in bewilderment. 

You push your torso up, and you’re on your knees. You gritted your teeth when you reached for your ribs. It hurts but it doesn’t distract you as you look at them

  
Their eyes.

Grey eyes.

When you blink.

Vibrant gleaming in their grey eyes, under the sunset as you and them chat on the roof of the Rangers’ headquarters. The way they look at you with these eyes. Grey eyes that made so warm. So kind. So cheery. 

Not so cheery anymore when you come back to reality. 

Not so kind, not so warm, not… Not your Anita. 

“Anita?” You say once more, getting up on your feet, your hand holding your rib and you frown. Are they  _ not  _ hearing you? 

Their name? 

Anita?

Harbinger noticed you’ve moved to stand up and they straighten their back, watching you. Looking at you.  _ Observing  _ you. 

You tried to look at their eyes. 

Find them! Find your Anita! Your---

There’s none. 

There’s no emotions in their eyes. 

Not the way they used to squint their eyes when they smile at you, the way they roll their eyes and pout at you. The way their eyes widen when discovering something new.

They love to find something new.

They--

“Anita!” You finally screams. 

The field was filled with the echo of a name. But they-- Harbinger doesn’t respond to that. They tilt their head. 

Their eyes are so vacant and you wanted to cry. 

But you’re standing now, your ribs is nearly broken. But you had left of your power. You had no choice. No choice to do anything but to revel in the truth. The harsh truth. 

You hated what you just said now.

“Harbinger.” You say the name, the new name, the one that was once make you wonder who they are now and now you're hurt. Sad. 

Don't cry. When--

When Harbinger looks at you, responding to that name, and their hands raising to the side. You see one of their hands ready to reach out. To attack you if you move. 

You lick your lips, you tried to push back the tears and--

You run. 

Steel screams at you to stop. But you keep running. 

You run after them, as long as your heart left you behind.

Your broken heart is gone behind you. 

For all you knew...   
  


They’re not Anita anymore. 


End file.
